This invention is directed generally to lens cases of the type provided for contact lenses, and more particularly to a novel carrying case for carrying a separate lens case which may be removed therefrom and placed in another apparatus for periodic cleaning or disinfecting of the lenses.
In order to prevent or reduce the possibility of eye infection, soft contact lenses must be periodically subjected to a disinfecting procedure. In order to accomplish this, the lenses are heated to a predetermined temperature in a disinfecting unit for some specified length of time to assure the desired disinfecting action. Many disinfector units are designed to heat the lenses, while the latter are disposed in a container or lens case, often within a quantity of saline solution. Accordingly, such heating units are often configured with one or more wells or receptacles to receive the contact lenses or, alternatively, to receive lens cases within which the lenses are disposed.
The present invention provides a novel and improved carrying case which is advantageously configured to receive and carry a contact lens case and to permit removal thereof for insertion in a heating or disinfecting device. That is, the present invention advantageously permits the carrying of contact lenses in one and the same lens case which is placed in the heating or disinfecting apparatus to achieve disinfecting of the lenses Hence, the lenses may be conveniently carried about following the cleaning or disinfecting operation, without opening the lens case or otherwise disturbing the lenses, thus advantageously retaining the lenses in the desired disinfected condition prior to application thereof to the eye of the the wearer.
Since the carrying case of the invention permits direct transference of the lens case thereto upon completion of the disinfecting operation, no further possibly contaminating handling of the lenses need occur. Moreover, the carrying case of the invention provides protective covering to the lens case to assure against possible partial opening and contamination of the same, might otherwise occur with the lens case itself being jostled about in a purse or pocket or the like prior to removal of the lenses therefrom for use by the wearer.
Further, the present invention permits the fabrication or manufacture of a carrying case with a releasable latch from only three parts. That is, the case is assembled utilizing only a base member, a cover member and an insert member.